There has been proposed techniques for displaying a predetermined moving image on a display unit (see, for example, JP-A-2006-340204 and JP-A-2003-333538). JP-A-2006-340204 describes a video phone communication terminal which exchanges image data with a video phone communication terminal of a communicating party and displays an image according to acquired image data until a transmission/reception process of a video phone starts. JP-A-2003-333538 describes a moving image playing apparatus which repeatedly plays a short animation based on stored moving image data while downloading data from a server.